Harry Potter and The House Chorealosar
by theenigmaticentity
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't think he'll fit in at Hogwarts. In fact he doesn't think he'll fit in so bad that they'll have to send him straight back to the Dursleys. Luckily for him a certain ancient hat has a backup plan. Introducing Harry Potter and The House Chorealosar. Wherein which Harry Potter gets a new house founded and has to struggle with the trials that come with it.
1. New (School) Year Celebration

_**AN**_

Hi All!

Welcome to my first ever writing adventure.

Forewarning this is going to probably be very disjointed and for that I offer my humblest apologies.

I've been reading various Harry Potter fanfictions for a small while now and am yet to see an attempt at a new house story. I've had this idea for quite a while as well as that of starting to write Harry Potter fanfictions and decided that they could and would go hand in hand.

I hope to introduce a new environment for Harry Potter to live in and hope you all enjoy so without further ado.

**-═══════ι▬▬▬▬ι═══════-**

**Chapter 1: New (School) Year Celebration**

Ever since he had boarded the scarlet steam train known as The Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter was unable to shake the feeling that the citizens of Magical Britain were all in some way shape or form unusually biased.

Whether it was the freckly ginger tinged boy Ron Weasley, that he currently shared a compartment with, and his seemingly irrational love of Quidditch, The Chudley Cannons and all things Gryffindor.

Or if it was from the "evil" boy that had rather rudely barged into his compartment announcing himself Draco Malfoy as well as his disdain for those of "lesser" status.

Hell, even on the day of his true introduction to the wizarding world his first friend Hagrid had been spouting off about how great Gryffindor was whilst implying that every dark wizard to have ever been to Hogwarts had come out of Slytherin.

And thus, as Harry Potter rode the Hogwarts Express to its namesake of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry variety, he grew disillusioned with his upcoming sorting.

And as far as Harry was aware there didn't seem to be a house in which he'd fit.

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were out if the two prospective newcomers of either house he had met was anything to go by.

Hufflepuff was portrayed as if it was the house of losers and rejects, whereas the intelligence inherent in all Ravenclaws (at least that's what had been explained to him) made Harry wonder if he would get sorted at all.

But alas all too soon it was time for Harry Potter to exit the safety of the scarlet train and make his way over to a familiar face.

"Firs yers, firs yers over here" bellowed Hogwarts resident Keeper of Keys Rubeus Hagrid.

The large half giant of a man holding a lantern aloft as he rounded up the latest injection of new life into Hogwarts.

"Right? That all of ye? Well come along then" said Hagrid as he turned to lead the First Years down to the lakeside.

A small yet treacherous and muddy journey later Harry and company had made it to a small fleet of boats and were no sooner seated in them (no more than four to a boat) and sailing across the lake.

Harry had the _distinct_ pleasure of sharing a boat with Ron Weasley, a nervous round-faced boy by the name of Neville Longbottom and a bucktooth bushy-haired muggle-born witch who excitedly introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

And as the four sat and shivered in the fresh air as they floated over the lake, they caught their first sight of Hogwarts herself.

And all of a sudden, the cold was naught but forgotten as Harry at least (though it was certainly true of many others) was left wide-eyed and thoroughly mesmerised by the monolithic stone structure of their new school.

And before long they had all been handed off from Hagrid to Professor McGonagall a staunch stern-looking Scottish woman who looked like someone one doesn't trifle with.

_'__Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room._

_'__The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_'__The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair._

_'__I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'_*****

And as the rest of his year conversed quietly amongst themselves about how they would be sorted with theories ranging wildly from fighting trolls to shows of operatic sonnets, all that Harry Potter had on his mind was dread. An existentialistic dread that he wouldn't get sorted at all, and that he would be paraded straight back out the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and plonked right back on the train and sent back "home" to slave away for his relatives once more.

So, entrenched in this _train_ of thought was Harry Potter that unlike the rest of his (hopefully) soon to be classmates he did not happen to notice a large group of ghosts bickering amongst themselves on their way to the Great Hall.

So, spaced out with speculative suspicion on his likelihood of sorting was he that it took a friendly darker-skinned boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas nudging him on the arm to get Harry out of his reverie and moving into the Great Hall alongside his fellow first years.

And what a Great Hall indeed, from the candles floating in the air underneath what appeared to be the night sky on the ceiling to the four large house tables crowded with hundreds of students and the not nearly as large nor crowded Staff table at the front of the room with a large ornate throne in the centre thereof seating an old heavily bearded and long silver-haired wizard whose eyes twinkled with great amusement.

But as Harry Potter's eyes roamed around the hall, they eventually fell upon a dirty old hat siting upon a small wooden stool. And as Harry wondered what on earth, they would need a hat in such a decrepit condition for it's brim opened wide and begun to serenade the great hall.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_*****

And once the brim of the Hat sealed once more the hall around it burst into a thunderous applause.

Such a thunderous applause that when it finally died down Professor McGonagall appeared a bit exasperated by how long it had taken and thus wasted no time in of herself in letting the first years know that they were to come up when their name was called, sit on the stool, put the hat on the head, let it announce your house then sit with your fellows at your table.

Upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement from the majority she started the roll call.

"Abbott, Hannah!" cried McGonagall

"Hufflepuff!" responded Hat when it had decided

And so, on and so forth continued the ritual of sorting with various people going various ways.

Malfoy, Draco to Slytherin and Granger, Hermione to Gryffindor.

Paitl, Padma to Ravenclaw with Patil, Parvati to Gryffindor.

On and on until eventually Professor McGonagall reached the name that most present had been anticipating the most.

"Potter, Harry!"

And with the anticipation of the awaiting crowd came a deafening silence.

If one were unfortunate enough to pass wind at that point in time it would reverberate throughout the entire hall many times over.

And Harry Potter felt as if he was about to pass a lot more than wind.

And so, he made his slow and weary journey to the front of the hall with a thousand eyes trained upon his body. He lifted the hat gazed out amongst the crowd surveying their curious and eager looks and promptly pulled the sorting hat over his eyes, plunging himself into darkness.

"Curious" a disembodied voice that seemed to come from inside Harry's head softly stated.

"What's curious?" Harry nervously responded to the as of yet unidentified voice that could perhaps signal his impending insanity

"Not a what but a whom, Mr. Potter, and that whom is you"

"Me? Why?"

"Simple. You have strong enough traits that you could comfortably sorted in any of the four houses."

"I don't see what's the big deal with that"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, but then again I am the magical hat that has been doing this four over a millennium now. And I must say Mr. Potter that in all of my years I've never faced this specific conundrum before"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not a bad thing per se but it does mean that whilst I believe that you could theoretically go into any of the houses, I don't think that any of them would truly fit you."

"Does that mean that I'm not going to get sorted, that I'm going to get sent-"

"Worry not Harry Potter, I am the sorting hat and I haven't failed to sort anyone yet, you will go into a house don't you worry about that"

"But you said that I wouldn't fit into any of them"

"Yes, but that was before I thought of this"

"And what is, this?"

"My brilliant new plan that should solve all of the problems I have laid bare"

"And how do you solve sorting me when none of the houses would work and without sending me home, Mr. Sapient all-seeing hat?"

"Simple Mr. Potter. Very simple indeed."

"But you said your plan was brilliant"

"I didn't say it was brilliantly convoluted now did I?"

"Can I just hear this plan instead of us talking in circles?"

"If you say so"

"I do say so"

"We make a new house."

"What?"

"We make a new house just for you"

"And what do we call it?"

"Oops I didn't think that far"

"You didn't think that far?"

"No"

"If you haven't even thought of a name, then how are my classes, sleeping accommodations, where I sit for food and uniform going to be sorted?"

"Easy, let the teachers deal with it. My job is to sort students, and sort students I shall"

"Then what am I getting sorted into then?"

"I don't know but I like the sound of **_Chorealosar_**"

And after thirty minutes of Harry and Hat debating inside the former's head the newest house was announced and it was silent for a few seconds.

Before pandemonium broke loose that is.

**-═══════ι▬▬▬▬ι═══════-**

**_* _**_Passages copied directly from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_


	2. Six Feet of Pandemonium

_**AN**_

_Hello all once again, and welcome back. _

_Just have a quick few brief notes._

_1\. A huge thank you to all 112 people that have read thus far and an extra thank you to the 41 of you that looked at it again._

_2\. Yet another big thank you to the 16 individuals who set-up alerts for the story, I appreciate the faith massively._

_3\. I have decided that the house colours for Chorealosar are going to be purple and white. My reasoning is that Slytherin's green is Puff and Claw primary colours combined and that since orange is kinda the Weasley and Chudley Cannon's general colour scheme it would feel inappropriate to have orange for it thus I have to do the third and final primary colour combination of Gryffindor Red and Ravenclaw Blue to make Purple. But since Hufflepuff's secondary colour is black, I'll be nice and invert that for Chorealosar._

_4\. I have chosen the house animal to be a Deer as a reference to Lily Potter's Patronus and jokingly say that there is some great animal symbolism about it but the only one I actually read was that Deer=Renewal. Make your own correlation at your own discretion._

_5\. And finally a response to a review. More specifically Fugacity7's review regarding the relative lack of pandemonium considering how long Harry was under the Hat. And to that I say_

_"Yeah you're probably right on that front, but the appeal of it being such a comically large length of time is appealing to me now that it's been pointed out"_

_And with all my (out of story) ramblings concluded I bid you enjoy._

**-═══════ι▬▬▬▬ι═══════-**

**Chapter 2: Six Feet of Pandemonium**

_Before pandemonium broke loose that is._

"Of all the inept, dumb and downright asinine things I expected you to do Potter. I did not expect you to confound the Sorting Hat into wasting everybody's time. 10 points from whatever house you _actually_ got sorted in" roared a greasy haired hook-nosed pale man in black.

"Uh… but sir... I did get put into this 'Chorealosar'" Harry meekly responded.

"I would think not-"

"Actually Severus, our sorting hat called out, what was it again Harry?" interrupted Professor Dumbledore

"Uh Chorealosar sir"

"Chorealosar indeed, anyways the hat called out the name and thus Harry Potter is sorted into it."

"But it's not a house" protested Snape

"Not until now that is, so congratulations Mr. Potter on being sorted"

"Uh thank you sir?"

"No thank you Harry, this is going to be quite a spot of fun if I do say so I myself"

"Your welcome? But sir where am I going to sit then?"

"That indeed is quite the conundrum, I would say just pick a table to sit at but that would rather defeat the purpose of our dear old sorting hat and his ceremony now wouldn't it?"

"Uhm I suppose so sir"

"So, let me make a new table for House Chorealosar, any specific requests Harry?"

"No sir, I don't mean to be a bother"

"Don't mean to be a bother Potter?!" shrieked Snape. "If you truly didn't mean to be a bother you'd go sit at Gryffindor where you bloody well belong just like your father before you"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" shrieked out McGonagall. "Control your Potter hating impulses and keep your bias out of this!"

"But you were saying Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked once more seemingly oblivious to the now glaring at one another heads of houses.

"Uh I suppose a simple table would be more than enough for me sir" responded Harry meekly after having met his first encounter with a magical person who wasn't seemingly enamoured with his parents.

"Then a simple table you shall have Harry" responded the Hogwarts Headmaster with a flourish of his wand, summoning a simple scaled down version of the other four house table/bench combinations but for one person rather than a score thereof, in the centre of the other four house tables, in between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to be exact.

"Go take a seat now Mr. Potter, we've still got the rest of the first years to sort" Professor McGonagall sternly yet kindly told Harry.

And take his seat he did. With confusion and rampant whispered discussions surrounding him on all sides, Harry Potter sat and strained his ears to try and listen to the remainder of the sortings taking place.

But it was not an easy feat and by the end all he could say was that Ron Weasley was a certifiable Gryffindor alongside Dean Thomas and that the last student sorted was a darker skinned boy with a name further along the alphabet than Weasley who now resided in Slytherin.

Once all the first years were seated in their new houses, whether they be Lions, Badgers, Snakes, Eagles, or whatever animal representative of Chorealosar the sorting hat and its stool perch were taken away by Professor McGonagall.

When the transfiguration mistress had returned and made herself comfortable in her seat Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his throne and just like that silence ensued as every head snapped towards him to give their attention causing many a case of whiplash throughout the Great Hall.

_'Welcome!' he said. _

_'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. _

_And here they are_

_Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! _

_'Thank you!' _*****

And with that announcement of odd words came upon the arrival of the food miraculously popping in.

And for Harry Potter rather than an entire house worth of food a plate seemingly pre-prepared for him was served with a little note saying to ask aloud for a second serving or for dessert if he so desired and that it would be delivered for him, due of course to the comparatively pigmy size of a table to that of his peers.

Harry gladly tucked in to his meal as he was rather hungry after a long and surprisingly stressful day for the first day of school, and a non-educational day at that. But as he ate and partook of pumpkin juice his eyes slowly looked around the room until they came to rest upon the sneering greasy haired git who had belittled his father earlier and was sitting right next to the stuttering Professor Quirrell his scar lit up with a sudden and severe pain.

And Harry Potter couldn't begin to fathom why his pain had lit up as a beacon of bad boding.

So, he turned to his side and asked one of the first year Hufflepuffs who had short blond hair and an upturned nose if he knew who the black cloaked menace was. And after conferring with another of his house, the boy who introduced himself rather arrogantly as Zacharias Smith that apparently the vampire reject was named Snape and he was the potions professor.

'Oh joy' Harry dejectedly thought to himself.

'An entire year of being stuck taught by that sneering, seemingly scar searing, stuck up so and so'

'And here I thought I might enjoy potions'

But as is the case with all things, the dining period soon come to an end and Headmaster Dumbledore once again stood to address the masses.

"Before I send you all off to your house dormitories, I have a small handful of beginning of term announcements and reminders.

Firstly, I would like to let our new first years that the Forbidden Forest is precisely what that name implies, forbidden and I might also seek to remind a few of our returning students of that too" Dumbledore stated with his eyes twinkling in the direction of the Weasley Twins.

"Secondly, I must inform you that our resident caretaker Mr. Filch has posted an updated list of banned items that will get confiscated if you are found in the possession of and that he wishes to remind all students to refrain from casting magic between classes in the corridors.

Thirdly, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term for the four houses with at least seven students in them. If you are interested in joining your house team then please make contact with Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

And at that announcement Harry's curiosity and learned habit of maintaining a margin of caution towards that which would inflict unnecessary pain upon him were peaked.

"But now my dear staff and students" continued Dumbledore once the noise had settled once more.

"It is time for us all to sing our school song, everyone pick your favourite tune and sing along"

And thus, started the singing of the school song at various rates and in various keys until all but two were left singing the song.

Those two being the twins Fred and George at a funeral march whilst Professor Dumbledore pantomimed his wand as if he were a conductor.

And when they finally concluded Dumbledore spoke up once more.

"Ah, music a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

And with that all the houses around Harry started to make their mass exodus, with older years making their own ways and prefects leading their respective first years, until it was only him and a handful of staff that remained seated in the Great Hall.

"Ah Mr. Potter you have a good hear on your shoulders" stated Dumbledore in a most grandfatherly nature.

"How so, sir?" replied an intrigued Harry.

"Well to be honest Harry in all the hubbub and excitement of all the rest of the student body departing and the fact that I said rather generally 'off you trot'.

A small part of me worried that you may find yourself lost amongst the masses and wandering aimlessly about the castle.

But luckily for the both of us you have stayed put, which makes it incredibly easier to start setting up House Chorealosar as a whole.

Please Harry follow me to my office"

And so, the pair traversed up some stairs and through some corridors until eventually they wound up being stood face to face with a stone gargoyle.

And after an awkward yet companionable silence Professor Dumbledore asked Harry a question.

"Are you not curious as to why we've been stood in front of this gargoyle for seemingly no purpose for five minutes now, Harry?"

"Well not really sir, I just assumed that we were waiting on something or someone to happen or arrive" responded a bewildered Harry who was wondering if the aged man with him wasn't losing his mind.

"Ah not as naturally curious or wishing to get to the bottom of a mystery as a Ravenclaw I take it"

"Well, no sir, not to be rude but if I were, I think I would've wound up in Ravenclaw"

"Quite right young Harry, I just find myself continually intrigued as to the foundation of a new house in Hogwarts"

"Uh… sorry to interrupt sir but is there actually a reason we are just stood here?"

"Oh yes quite right, my apologies Harry there is, my mind just wanders in my old age.

We're here to gain entrance into my office"

"By standing around for minutes on end sir?

Seems a bit of a silly way to get into an office"

"Indeed, it is Harry, luckily for us, it actually just takes the password that I have setup"

"And what is the password sir?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans"

And just like that the Gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside opening up passage to a set of spiralling stairs.

"Come along now Harry and would you do an old man a favour and not tell anyone my password please?"

"Yes, and yes again sir"

And with that the pair made their way up the stairs until they reached a door leading into Headmaster Dumbledore's amazing office.

An office that was covered left right and centre in an almighty amalgamation of small trinkets and shiny devices that did any number of things for god knows what reasons.

And amongst the knickknacks sat on an intricate perch was what appeared to be a flaming chicken.

A surprisingly serene and calm flaming chicken, but a flaming chicken nonetheless.

"Ah that is Fawkes, he's my familiar"

"Sir your familiar is a flaming chicken?"

"No Harry, he's a phoenix, though I do suppose that's an easy mistake to make. But never mind him.

Please Harry have a seat.

Now Mr. Potter this is going to be a bit of a process to get Chorealosar ready but would you kindly bear with me please"

"Uh of course sir"

"First up we need to decide who your head of house is, and I think I have just the witch in mind"

"And who might I ask is that witch"

"Well we'll have to see if she says yes first, let me make a floo call to her office"

And with that Dumbledore rose and walked over to his fireplace grabbing a pinch of green powder from an ornate golden container before throwing it into the flames of the fire.

"Madam Hooch's Office, Hogwarts" Dumbledore bellowed into the now green flames before sticking his head in.

And after a brief and muffled conversation into the flames Dumbledore remerged, stepped back and then was suddenly joined by a woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Madam Hooch, this is Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, your hopefully new head of house Madam Hooch" introduced Dumbledore politely.

"Mam" greeted Harry politely

"Mr. Potter" replied Hooch in turn

"What's this about potential new head of house Albus?"

"Well I was hoping that since young Harry here has managed to have a whole new house made that you'd be willing to become his head of house. I would ask another but Professors Vector, Babbling and Sinistra but as they all take OWL and NEWT classes of quite the high difficulty that you would be kind enough to take some time out of your own busy schedule to be of service to House Chorealosar"

"Well yes I agree about them on that point but why not Professors Trelawney, Binns or Kettleburn?"

"Well to be honest I think a more consistent head of house would be for the best, and seeing as Sybill is usually so entrenched in the ways of the seer, Cuthbert is only lingering to remain teaching and Silvanus is likely to retire at the end of this school year that you'd be the best option"

"Oh, alright then Albus, but only on one condition"

"And what condition is that Madam Hooch?

"Chorealosar gets a quidditch team in the House Cup"

"And how do you propose that with only one student who is a first year?"

"Easy, supplement it with non-Chorealosar players"

"And how am I meant to successfully pitch this to the other Heads of Houses without losing my beard?"

"Any points that are scored by chasers on the Chorealosar quidditch team will be divided up evenly between any houses that are represented by players on it, with all snitch points going only to Chorealosar"

"Hmmm I suppose that could work. But what of Harry is he meant to be on the team, he can't I don't believe"

"But he can, the school charter just states that first years can't bring their own brooms to school, not that they can't represent their houses"

"I suppose that is true but you would condemn Harry to playing on a school broom?"

"No he could borrow my Cleansweep"

"I guess it technically isn't against any rules as far as I can tell" said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard

"Uh sorry to ruin this but how do you actually play Quidditch" asked Harry nervously.

"I can tell you at a later point Harry before you join the team" replied Hooch.

"But what if I suck at flying on a broom and playing in general?"

"I don't think that will be a problem at all Mr. Potter. Your father James was quite the chaser in his own day, in fact he is on many a plaque in the trophy room"

And with those words Harry Potter was decided, he was going to be a quidditch player for his house like his father before him.

"Madam Hooch if I may" Dumbledore re-entered into the conversation.

"When are you going to pick your team and how do you go about it without annoying the other houses?"

"Simple we do our quidditch trials the day after the other houses so that they can't claim we stole their best players since by all rights their best players will have wanted to play for their own house."

"Well I suppose that works for me. And having an extra four games of Quidditch in the year will be sure to keep the students entertained when they happen."

"Well then if that's happening, I suppose I can say welcome to my House of Chorealosar, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you for accepting the job Rolanda, it makes my life a lot easier. But one more question, who will officiate Chorealosar matches?"

"I suppose an uninvolved head of house could ref Chorealosar matches. So, if its Slytherin vs Chorealosar then I'd recommend Fillius, but if it were Ravenclaw that we faced I'd recommend Minerva"

"Splendid idea, but alas there is another issue that we need the presence of my deputy headmistress here for, so if you'll excuse me for a brief moment"

"Of course, Albus" stated Hooch softly before she turned to Harry.

"I guess I can give you a crash course of the rules. There's 7 players and 3 balls. 3 players are chasers they try and get the quaffle, one of the balls through some hoops that are guarded by the opponents Keeper. Each time a chaser score they get 10 points. However, the chasers have to watch out for the bludgers getting smacked around the pitch by the two beaters, whose whole aim is to disrupt the game for their opponents as much as possible whilst keeping their own team safe. And lastly but certainly not least is the Seeker who searches for the snitch. If the seeker catches the snitch, they gain 150 points for their team. And that's the general outline of quidditch"

"Woah…" trailed off Harry.

"Yes, woah indeed Mr. Potter" interrupted Dumbledore "But I'm afraid we must move on from the wonders of quidditch and onto education and introductions.  
So please allow me to introduce you to my second in command the head of Gryffindor, the transfiguration professor and my deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"A pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Potter I assure you" responded McGonagall.

"The reason I have asked you to join us here Minerva is to sort out who Harry here is going to attend classes with, since it would seem terribly unfair to have 1on1 classrooms with all of his teachers"

"Indeed, it would. But might I propose we simply ask Mr. Potter whom he might wish to spend his class time with"

"Why of course Minerva we should indeed do just that.

So Mr. Potter?"

"If it's alright with you Professor McGonagall I'd like to take classes with the Gryffindors, if your guidance as head of house over them is as good as you, ahem 'maintaining professionality' amongst particular potions professors is, then I know I won't have anything to worry about from them"

"I assure you Mr. Potter that it is and that will work splendidly.

Now if that is all Albus I must be on my way"

"Yes, Minerva it is getting rather late isn't it, luckily for you Harry my boy, I believe a sleeping quarters has just finished being arranged for you, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of your head of house and bid you goodnight"

And with that Harry Potter was escorted to his new dormitory where he would reside for the better part of the next seven years.


	3. Classist Shenanniganst But I Have a Lisp

**_AN_**

_Hello all, and welcome back to this chapter's edition of inane ramblings that aren't part of the shambles that I call my story._

_This time I'm going to do a bit of out of story housekeeping._

_First up is something that I feel like I should have done previously but me going back to retroactively fix it would ruin this statement for first-time readers therefore._

_"I own none of this, I am able to write fanfiction by the graciousness of J.K Rowling and that even though I made up the name of Chorealosar (by jamming two words together that sounded cool to me) I have no legal claim to any contents within this story"_

_Secondly is to state that at this point and time I'm not going to clarify exactly where it is that the Chorealosar "dormitory" is. Mainly because I don't know where it is yet either and secondly because if every student but Harry and the Twins (by way of the map) don't know where it is why should you? And to immediately contradict myself. Because you are the reader and just a little bit of worldbuilding probably couldn't hurt. But that's not the point…. I think? I've gotten myself lost with my rambling. Let's get back on track_

_Thirdly is to address an as of yet unasked question._

_"What's the naming scheme behind your chapter titles"_

_I just make up little jokes that to me might make sense whilst keeping to the general area of what I'm trying to achieve._

_For the first chapter, it was a play at the fact that it's a new year (school year wise) and that Losar (the latter half of the new house I made up) is a festival in Tibetan Buddhism to celebrate the lunar new year. Thus, the new year celebration pun joke thing._

_The second chapter is relatively simple. Pandemonium has broken loose, and Harry seemingly is going to get buried alive under it. Thus, Six Feet of Pandemonium._

_However, I must admit that I'm entirely too proud of my chapter title this time around. So proud in of it in fact that my laughing at it has actually slowed my writing down. I perhaps should refrain from naming the chapters beforehand if this is the result. But it helps focus on the general direction of a chapter for me._

_If you unravel my reasonably simple word play for the chapter title don't feel afraid to leave a review regarding your guesses to it._

_And speaking of reviews it's now time to address the one I received in the prior chapter from poobear1969 regarding their niggle in my portrayal of Dumbledore thus far._

_"My general portrayal of Dumbledore thus far has been a bit poorly handled in terms of his intelligence due to the fact that I have no clear direction of his character arc in my head yet. However, in this situation I'm merely having him play up a sense of relatability to this nervous and seemingly shy eleven-year-old boy and to try and get him to open himself up a bit so that he may better interact with his peers. Hence the awkward standing around at the gargoyle, forcing Harry to initiate a conversation with a stranger."_

_And thus, with all of my various ramblings concluded let us get onto what you are actually here for._

_The Story!_

**-═══════ι▬▬▬▬ι═══════-**

**Chapter 3: Classist Shenanniganst But I Have a Lisp**

Comfort, belonging and a sense of place in the world.

That was not what Harry Potter had realised he would wake up to on the second of September in 1991.

But regardless, that was how he awoke after a good night's sleep and with an unfamiliar yet pleasantly genuine smile upon his face.

For though he may be a house of one, he had found a place wherein which he belonged. Where he was normal, and where he had the chance to make friends.

Because try as he may throughout his earlier childhood, Harry was never able to make friends.

But certainly not for a lack of trying on his own behalf that's for sure.

One of the many sad truths of Harry Potter's early existence was that whatever he may wish for, his relatives The Dursleys would see taken away.

Whether it be friends, freedom, an adequate amount of food for a growing boy or just his dignity. The Dursleys took it all.

But luckily for Harry there was a ray of hope, a chance in the near future for friendship.

Because unlike back in #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey there were no Dursleys here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

No overarching preventative force to Harry Potter's quest for happiness and friendship and all things normal for an eleven-year-old boy.

Only a chance to be normal.

And a chance that young Harry was determined to make the best of.

And with that thought prevalent in his mind Harry Potter got ready for his first day as a normal student of Hogwarts.

**-═══════ι▬▬▬▬ι═══════-**

It quickly became apparent that the rest of Hogwarts did not view him as a regular student like themselves whether it was blatant staring at his forehead for a glimpse of his cure scar.

Or at his robes trying to figure out why he had Purple and White highlights, he had assumed that they were his house colours since every other house had similar things.

But regardless of the number of people Harry passed on his journey to the Chorealosar house table for breakfast there was only a handful that weren't blatantly staring at him.

Some of these limited few included Ron's twin brothers Fred and George who were still dejectedly moaning that "We didn't get Potter"

And Dean Thomas whom Harry was quickly warming up to the idea of being his friend.

But as he made his way to his seat to break his fast it quickly became apparent that life at Hogwarts was going to take getting used to.

But much like those in varying situations throughout the world. Harry decided that he would just try his best to get used to it.

Just with the caveat that he would enjoy his helping of bacon and the rest of his breakfast first.

And with that caveat in mind Harry gladly ate his meal wondering what his class schedule would look like.

And conveniently enough for him at that very moment Madam Hooch arrived with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Good morning Madam Hooch" greeted Harry pleasantly.

"And good morning to you too Mr. Potter.

I have with me your class schedule for the year." She replied whilst handing over the parchment

"Do make sure not to lose it. And play nicely with the others"

"Of course, Madam Hooch, I wouldn't have it any other way" replied Harry cheekily with a wry grin on his face earning a slight chuckle from Hooch as she made to exit the great hall.

And at that moment the blond boy from the night prior Zacharias Smith arrived.

"Budge over Potter, I wanna compare class schedules"

And so, Harry did, and seemingly magically or simply magically the bench and table extended to have enough room for both boys.

And when they were both seated they read through their class schedules.

"You have charms with me first and then herbology with me again. Aren't you lucky." Smith stated simply.

"Yes I am lucky, though not on Friday morning." Responded Harry morosely.

"Oh yeah, Potions with the Slytherins is going to be a headache just because of them being in the same room as the Gryffindors let alone that Snape seems to hate you for no reason"

"Yeah, kinda regret picking to be with the Gryffindors for classes now"

"Wait you got to pick?"

"Yeah"

"Why Gryffindor then?"

"If McGonagall can get Snape to behave then I'm sure there won't be any problems with the Gryffindors."

"Fair point. But it would've been safe with anyone bar the Slytherins for you I assume"

"Yeah maybe… But we should probably start finding class"

"Good point Potter"

And with that Zacharias Smith and Harry Potter made their journey to the south tower for Charms Class.

And upon arrival they saw that it was set up for groups of three so Harry invited Dean Thomas to sit with himself and "Zach".

"Not to be rude Harry, but why did you pick me to sit with you?" asked Dean

"Well you seem nice enough and one can't have too many friends from other houses." Responded Harry.

"Yeah especially if you're the only one in yours eh Potter" piped in Zach.

"Haha Zach" Harry mock laughed before quieting down as Professor Flitwick entered the classroom.

And what a curious individual Flitwick was he seemed unnaturally short for a human and had to stand on a small stack of books to see over his desk and address the class properly.

Which lead to a bit of hilarity as when doing the role when he reached Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

All in all the first charms class was only focused on theory but was nonetheless enjoyable because of Flitwick's bubbly personality and clear passion for teaching.

The fact that Harry now had two friends certainly didn't hurt how much he had enjoyed Charms.

But for now the trio departed the charms classroom and made their way downstairs and out of the castle to the greenhouses for their first lesson of Herbology with Professor Pomona Sprout.

The dumpy little witch, who also happened to be Zach's head of house, was another kind soul who much like Flitwick had a burning passage for both teaching and the subject which she taught.

Herbology whilst as a whole not Harry's favourite experience, as it was eerily reminiscent of him having to maintain Aunt Petunia's own garden, was made all the better when he, Dean and Zach all earned 5 points apiece for interhouse relations.

The high of having earned Chorealosar its first ever points in history had him eagerly dragging Dean and Zach along to the Great Hall for lunch where he bid Zach goodbye till the end of classes and told Dean to meet-up with him after lunch so they could get to Transfiguration early so as not to accidentally anger Professor McGonagall by being late.

After lunch had been had, a delicious helping of club sandwiches and salad, Dean and Harry eagerly went off in hunt of the Transfiguration classroom. They found it easily enough and were a bit shocked when they realised, they were five minutes early.

So, they decided to get ready for their class early by pulling out their textbooks and waiting patiently.

And so Harry stared speculatively at the cat that was perched on Professor McGonagall's desk as the class filled up around him and Dean.

The reason that Harry stared at the cat for so long was that the markings on its fur were oddly similar to glasses and had Harry wondering who it was exactly that it resembled.

That is until about five minutes after the bell to start the class had rung, Ron Weasley and a sandy haired boy named Seamus Finnegan ran into the room huffing and puffing and looking red-faced, more so than usual for Ron.

"Whew, made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" panted Ron looking relieved to have not earned the ire of his head of house.

That is until the cat that had been sitting on top of Professor McGonagall suddenly transformed into a very irate looking Transfiguration teacher.

"Five points from the both of you for being late too class" she snapped.

"Now hurry up and take a seat, you've held up your classmates long enough"

And hurry they did almost tripping over themselves in their haste to get away from McGonagall's glare.

And once everyone was settled Professor McGonagall started the class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts" she stated.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back.

You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Amazing the entirety of the class who were all looking forward to attempting the feat themselves.

That is before she informed them that they were a long while off of even attempting that before she had them all start on note taking.

Once Professor McGonagall had decided that enough notes had been taken, she started handing out matches instructing them all to turn them into a needle.

And so, everyone in the classroom set to work all learning first hand how hard transfiguration really is and it was to nobody's surprise that come the end of the class the only person who had managed to successfully transfigure their match into a needle was Hermione Granger.

Who had managed to earn a rare smile from her head of house and five points for Gryffindor.

All that was left for the day in terms of classes for Harry and Dean was History of Magic which was "taught" by Professor Binns.

A man who was actually a ghost, and wasn't so much teaching as reciting from the assigned textbook.

Word for word, passage for passage and in the most monotone voice that it lulled the majority of the class to sleep.

All except for Hermione Granger who studiously was taking notes down as Binns droned on.

When the time for class to finish came the only reason that Harry was aware that class had indeed finished (finally) was that the bell had rung.

And with that Harry Potter had finished his first academic day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With two new friends to call his own.

And five house points to call Chorealosar's

Harry Potter was happy.


End file.
